Hot Ride
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Los Fire Rider's, Los Underground y los chicos buenos. Conflictos, enredos, amor, motocicletas y tareas. UA. NaruSasu, TenNejiHina, GaaSai, entre otros. Capítulo dos.
1. Chapter 1

**Hot Ride.**

**Capítulo uno - Chamaco miserable.**

El límite de velocidad indicaba 40 km por hora, pero era tarde y no quería perderlo de vista. No ese día. Sin contar que sus compañeros le esperaban y no había preparado excusa para su retraso.

-Estúpido Itachi, estúpido depravado sexual, estúpidas apuestas. -Naruto aceleró un poco más y, como de costumbre, los oficiales de camino comenzaron la persecución.- Rayos¿es que ellos nunca se cansan de seguirme?

Aceleró completamente, maniobrando en la carretera que poco a poco comenzaba a ser transitada por autos que, ajenos a la situación, enfrentarían algo más que un retraso.

-¡Detente en este momento, mocoso insolente! -Kotetsu sacó el arma para disparar en el neumático trasero de la Rebellian Azul que conducía el chico rubio, pero lo único que logró fue disparar contra el asfalto, provocar que los conductores frenaran en seco, se encondieran bajo sus asientos y el jovenzuelo escapara de ahí, como de costumbre.

-¡Maldita sea! -Izumo se bajó en un intento de tranquilizar a la gente y evitar que el tráfico empeorada- ¡Esto ha sido un simulacro, escuchen, esto ha sido un simulacro, se les agradece su cooperación y se les pide conducir con precaución!

Después de unas cuantas groserías, cortesía de la gente afectada, los oficiales volvieron a su sitio de vigilancia mientras maldecían la existencia del rubio.

-Chamaco miserable -Kotetsu cargó de nueva cuenta la pistola- Pero a la próxima vez que le vea, lo llenaré de plomo al bastardo.

-¿No se te hace que es demasiada coincidencia encontrarlo cada vez que nos cambian de ruta de vigilancia?

Ellos no sospechaban que Itachi, antiguo líder de los "Fire Rider's", buscaba la manera de convertir a Naruto en un jefe excepcional, y para ello, se necesitaba franquear una reputación, y el Uzumaki, para el disgusto de ellos, la estaba consiguiendo.

Pero Naruto no sobrepasó el límite de velocidad para ello. Quería verlo salir de la escuela, verlo montar su estúpida bicicleta y dar varias vueltas antes de volver a su casa. Seguirlo de cerca y, como a cada jovencita, invitarlo a dar una vuelta, y, con suerte, una cena "inolvidable".

Pero él, Sasuke Uchiha, no era de esos. Era un "niño bueno" en todo el sentido de la palabra, tanto que Neji lo amenazó con una navaja y lo único que obtuvo fue la lectura de un párrafo de X derecho civil relacionado con las relaciones sodomitas y del tipo de condena que sería aplicada de hallarlos culpables.

Más inocente, imposible, y eso le gustaba. Todo lo contrario a su antiguo líder y ahora compañero, Itachi, quien lo único que tenía en la cabeza era sexo con chicas, sexo con chicos, sexo en lugares exóticos, apuestas, carreras, sushi, motocicletas y la posibilidad de matar de un paro cardíaco a sus abuelos y demás familiares en el próximo año nuevo. Este año casi lo lograba.

Llegó justo a tiempo. El timbre de la escuela indicó la salida y rápidamente la entrada del estacionamiento se llenó de jóvenes preparatorianos, algunos buscando a sus compañeros para pasar un fin de semana excepcional, otros saliendo para buscar a sus familiares y otros, como Sasuke, que solo trataban de salir de manera desapercibida.

Se acercó lentamente hasta conducir a su misma velocidad, y sintiendo que el Uchiha tarde o temprano diría cualquier cosa, lo abordó como de costumbre.

-Si monto una bicicleta a diario como tú¿tendré un trasero igual de bueno?

-No lo sé y no estoy dispuesto a investigarlo. -Le contestó Sasuke tratando de parecer lo más duro que podía, pero solo consiguió que el rubio le cerrara el paso- ¿Ahora qué quieres? No te conozco, no quiero conocerte y no me gustaría saber la verdadera razón por la cuál me sigues todos los días.

-Tranquilo, solo quería saber si necesitabas ayuda con tus tareas, soy bueno para la física.

El joven Uchiha se permitió reírse en voz alta. Naruto no asistía a la escuela desde que inició el ciclo escolar.

-Demuéstramelo -Le dijo a modo de reto Sasuke.

Naruto sonrió triunfante. Extendió su mano hacia Sasuke y le pidió el libro de tareas. Sasuke detuvo su bicicleta y se estacionó en un área cercana al parque este de Konoha, sacó su libreta y le dictó la tarea.

-Veamos... Si realmente te crees muy listo, quiero que me expliques ¿Qué son los vectores, qué elementos lo conforman y cómo se les llaman a los sistemas de referencia empleados en esos casos?

-Fácil -Naruto se bajó de la moto y se acomodó en posición de cuclillas frente al "chico bueno"- Un Vector es todo segmento de recta dirigido en el espacio. Cada vector posee unas características que son... -Naruto se levantó, observó unos instantes su motocicleta y regresó su atención al Uchiha- Sí, las características son _Origen_ o también denominado _Punto de aplicación_. Es el punto exacto sobre el que actúa el vector. Tenemos el _Módulo_, que es la longitud o tamaño del vector. Para hallarla es preciso conocer el origen y el extremo del vector, pues para saber cuál es el módulo del vector, debemos medir desde su origen hasta su extremo. Muy importante también es la _Dirección_, que viene dada por la orientación en el espacio de la recta que lo contiene. Y el _Sentido_, que se indica mediante una punta de flecha situada en el extremo del vector, indicando hacia qué lado de la línea de acción se dirige el vector. Hay que tener muy en cuenta el sistema de referencia de los vectores, que estará formado por un origen y tres ejes perpendiculares. Este sistema de referencia permite fijar la posición de un punto cualquiera con exactitud. El sistema de referencias que mencionaste no es más sino el _Sistema de Coordenadas Cartesianas._ Pero no te diré nada de él por que la tarea es_ tuya,_ no mía.

Sasuke le miró sorprendido. Sabía, por parte de los maestros, que Naruto Uzumaki era un caso perdido, pero no imaginó que pudiera responderle con esa exactitud.

-¿Cómo supiste eso?

-Me gusta la Física -Naruto se acercó a su motocicleta y la observó con auténtico cariño- Pero los maestros son muy pesados, quieren que hagas lo que a ellos se les antoja y no lo que sería bueno que aprendiéramos. De ser maestro, enseñaría Mecánica, Física o Química, pero no todo se puede, y menos con mis antecedentes. ¿Eh, Sasuke?

El joven no respondió. Sostenía su libreta con fuerza, pensando en las palabras de su acosador, la menos, hasta que escuchó varios motores acercándose a gran velocidad.

Por la cara de Naruto, supo que no se trataba de amigos.

-Miren nada más -Uno de los motociclistas se apeó frente al rubio- La escoria amarilla y su amante de turno -Sasuke frunció el seño realmente ofendido. Guardó su libreta y se dispuso a irse, pero otros dos motociclistas le detuvieron el paso- ¿A donde? -El sujeto se quitó su casco y, sorpresa, era una chica. No debía ser mayor que él, pensó el Uchiha, y sus ojos blancos le recordaron al pandillero que lo amenazó con la navaja- ¿No quieres quedarte a la fiesta?

-Déjalo en paz, Hinata. -Naruto se acercó a ella- No tiene nada conmigo.

-Claro, como a todas las estúpidas que alguna vez se arrastraron a tus pies.

-Tú _fuiste_ una de ellas.

-Y me he arrepentido como no tienes idea de mi estupidez. Pero eso se acabó. -Hinata sacó una navaja y la colocó en el cuello del rubio- Dame una buena razón para no "involucrarlo".

-Le estaba ayudando con su tarea -Fue la respuesta de Naruto, y el grupo que acompañaba a Hinata echó a reír.

Pero la risa no duró mucho tiempo. En un intento de arrebatarle la navaja, la chica respondió al movimiento del rubio con un codazo en la sien y clavó la navaja en la pierna izquierda de Sasuke.

-¡Maldita zorra! -Naruto se acercó a auxiliar a Sasuke- ¡Él no tenía nada que ver!

-Eso lo hubieras pensado antes de meterte conmigo -Hinata volvió a ponerse el casco y se retiró de ahí, no sin antes derribar la Rebellian Azul con su MTR Houston 250- ¡Púdrete Uzumaki!

En ese momento, a pesar del dolor en su pierna y la velocidad con la que brotaba la sangre de su herida, Sasuke supo que fue muy mala idea seguirle la corriente al rubio ese día.

Continuará (¡De veras!) Estos son los grupos y sus integrantes, si hay dudas, no olviden preguntar en sus reviews. Gracias por leer y recuerden que los personajes de Naruto, las motocicletas y la información de los vectores no me pertenecen.

**Fire Rider's**

Itachi - BMW K 1200 R (Antiguo líder)

Naruto - Rebellian Azul (**Líder actual**)

Neji - HONDA VTX 1300

Sai - HONDA DEAUVILLE 750

Kin - BUELL Lightning XB12Scg

Zaku - BUELL Firebolt XB12R

Dosu - BUELL ULYSSES XB12X

**"Chicos Buenos"**

Gaara - DUCATI 749 DARK.

Sasuke - Bicicleta Trek 6700

Shino - Vive a 15 minutos de la escuela.

Lee - Vive a tres cuadras de la escuela.

Ino - La lleva su papá.

Chouji - Vive en el internado de la escuela.

Temari - Visitan a su hermano cada semana.

Kankuro - Conduce un BMW X3 2007

**Underground.**

Hinata - MTR Houston 250 (**Líder actual**)

Kiba - YAMAHA FJR 1300 AS

Shikamaru - AZEL BLACKROSE 250

Tenten - AZEL GS 250

Deidara - BENELLI TNT SPORT 1130

Tayuya - CSR CUSTOM 250 Automática

Kidomaru - CSR TWIN 250


	2. Chapter 2

**Hot Ride**.

_Summary -_Las cosas siguen adelante, ahora, un poquito de explicación acerca del por qué del OoC de Hinata y un poquito de ItaNaru (Itachi está en todo su derecho de hacer la lucha).

_Capítulo dos_ –**Ira justificada.**

La bomba de gas casera fue arrojada con certeza entre el auto patrulla y los negocios ambulantes, de manera que los daños afectaran a ambas partes.

Hinata rodeó el área con su motocicleta una vez que la bomba dejó de emitir gases tóxicos. Se quitó el casco y de inmediato se salvaguardó con un cubrebocas. Tapó sus ojos blancos tras unas gafas oscuras y se dirigió hacia el escondite del aterrado "blanco".

-N-no, por favor –el sujeto se restregaba con la pared, pero Hinata no retrocedió.

-A la señorita Anko no le gusta esperar- Sacó una pistola y le apuntó al hombre en la cabeza- Así que tiene dos opciones: O nos comunica dónde será la fiesta de rojos, o se arrepentirá de haber nacido.

-N-no lo sé –tartamudeó el sujeto, y Hinata presionó el gatillo de manera que pareciera que iba a disparar- E-es en la avenida Sandaime, en el complejo de departamentos número 7, a las 9 de la noche. No me mate, se lo suplico, tengo esposa e hijos, y tomé este trabajo por necesidad. Créame, hago esto para ganarme la vida.

-Yo también –le contestó la Hyuuga- Por eso YO no voy a matarlo.

Hinata retiró la pistola, y en el momento en el que el hombre suspiraba de alivio, entró Deidara, mano derecha de la chica, y descargó una 45 mm en su cabeza y pecho, matándole en cuestión de minutos.

-¿Qué? –Replicó el hombre rubio mientras montaban sus motocicletas y se daban a la fuga- De haber venido la policía, nos hubiera delatado.

-Eso poco importa ahora. –Hinata se deshizo del cubrebocas y se puso de nueva cuenta el casco- ¿Irás a la fiesta de rojos?

-Seguro –Deidara sacó un minúsculo paquete blanco de entre sus ropas- No puedo dejar que la nueva mercancía se desperdicie¿vas a venir? Anko se molestaría si no la asistes.

-Entonces me las arreglaré con ella personalmente. –Hinata se desvió de la ruta y continuó por un camino poco transitado, sin rumbo alguno mientras sus pensamientos y recuerdos carcomían su mente, y, sin darse cuenta, se detuvo ante una enorme construcción- Mansión Hyuuga.

Se bajó de su motocicleta y tocó el relieve del letrero de madera, mientras sus ojos destilaban nostalgia.

**FlashBack**

Le gustaba observarlo. No le importaba lo que se dijera de él. Era apuesto, interesante.

Era el chico malo del barrio, y su padre, aunque le repetía mil veces al día mantenerse alejada de él, no consiguió la gran cosa. Menos cuando él, Naruto en persona, se acercó a ella y le invitó un refresco.

Claro que, siendo la primera "cita oficial", ella se sonrojó tanto que echó a correr sin rumbo hasta llegar a su casa.

Conforme pasaron los días, el contacto entre ellos, siempre en secreto, se fue dando con mayor intensidad. Ella ya no escapaba de él, y él siempre sabía donde encontrarla, al punto de aprenderse todas sus "rutas de escape".

Poco a poco, comenzó el "juego del amor", inocente para ella, entretenido para él, y cada vez, se abría paso para cruzar la delgada línea que separaba a ella de ser una niña para volverse mujer.

Un día, ella cometió la indiscreción de llevarlo a su casa, y él no se limitó al extasiarla con caricias y roces tan ardientes, de manera que, sin pensarlo, se entregó a él.

Y, negra suerte, su padre, que solo veía por las noches, regresó temprano a casa.

Gritos, insultos, palabras tajantes un padre que se respete no diría a sus hijos. En menos de quince minutos, Hinata estaba en la calle.

Pensó, de la manera más inocente que solo podría creérsele a ella, que, tan solo por esa ocasión, Naruto le ayudaría un poco, pero para cuando se lo pidió, el rubio le respondió con sorna que ese era problema de ella, no de él, y la dejó sola...

**FlashBack** **End**.

Golpeó con tal fuerza el letrero, que la madera con que fue hecho, a pesar de su grosor, crujió bajo su mano.

Con el conocimiento que tenía de las raras manías de su familia, se subió de nuevo en su motocicleta y se marchó de ahí, antes de que el portero la descubriera.

-No le suplicaré perdón –Se dijo mientras aceleraba y procuraba mantener el eje de la moto con una mano en tanto usaba la otra para limpiarse las lágrimas traicioneras que salieron de su rostro- Jamás le pediré perdón.

-.-.-.-.-

Vestía un pantalón de salir y camisa polo de seda negra. Los anillos que llevaba en sus manos brillaban con intensidad, lo mismo que sus ojos, cuyos iris rojos parecían refulgear.

-A ver, repíteme todo lo que sucedió desde que saliste como loco de aquella "reunión" y hasta este momento.

El semblante de Itachi era más duro que de costumbre, su aura mantenía alejada a todas las personas de la sala y, en el caso de Naruto, hablar suponía un gran esfuerzo, considerando que su líder estaba molesto por lo ocurrido horas atrás con su hermano.

-Ya te dije -Naruto trató de alejarse un poco de Itachi, pero este cada vez lo acorralaba un poco más- Salió de la escuela, le hice plática, comencé a ayudarle con la tarea, apareció Hinata, lo atacó y lo que hice fue traerlo al hospital. Es la verdad¡de veras!

Itachi se apartó de Naruto un momento, y paseó en círculos analizando lo que le había dicho el rubio.

-Entiendo la mayor parte de eso, pero hay algo que no cuadra -Itachi fijó sus pupilas en Naruto- ¿Le ayudaste con su tarea?

-Sí -Contestó Naruto.

-¿Un idiota que no puede distinguir entre un bache y un pozo ayudó a mi estúpido hermano menor a hacer su tarea?

-¡Oye! Eso del bache y el pozo solo fue inseguridad -se defendió Naruto e Itachi estalló en carcajadas- ¿Qué es tan gracioso, bastardo?

Itachi dejó de reír y, acercándose de nueva cuenta a Naruto, acercó su rostro hasta que su nariz rozó el cuello del rubio, y sabiendo que este aún no olvidaba lo que ocurrió entre ellos, lamió juguetonamente la zona de su yugular.

-¡¿Qué...?!

-Cállate -Itachi atrapó las manos de Naruto y las apartó para evitar resistencia del menor- ¿Nunca lo has hecho en una sala de espera?

Itachi comenzó a besar y succionar los labios del rubio, introduciendo peligrosamente su lengua para saborear el sabor de la boca de su "líder"; Naruto, sabiendo lo que se aproximaba, trató de oponer resistencia.

Por inútil que fuera esta.

-¡Maldición, suéltame! -Alcanzó a mascullar cuando los labios de Itachi dejaron su boca y se encaminaron al cuello.

-Si sigues forcejeando solamente yo lo disfrutaré -Itachi se detuvo y miró a los ojos al rubio- Pensándolo bien, me gusta cuando se resisten.

Una de sus manos se introdujo peligrosamente dentro del pantalón del rubio, buscando los puntos sensibles de este para excitarlo y lograr su cometido.

-Es-estás... ¡Demente! -Jadeó el rubio al sentir la mano experta del Uchiha tocando juguetonamente sus genitales. El mayor derribó a Naruto en uno de los sillones y se colocó de manera que su peso le dificultara el escape al Uzumaki.

Asaltó de nueva cuenta los labios de Naruto, siendo inconcientemente correspondido por el otro, y con su otra mano intentó liberar de sus ropas al menor, pero de no ser por que en ese momento una enfermera llamó a Itachi, este hubiera lo tomado en ese momento en pleno lugar público, sin resistencia por parte del rubio.

-Familiares de Uchiha Sasuke -Llamaba la enfermera- Puede pasar a la habitación 47.

-Será para la próxima -Le susurró Itachi a Naruto antes de dirigirse al cuarto donde estuviese su hermano.

Ya ahí, el doctor fue al grano dando las indicaciones que debía seguir Sasuke si lo que quería era recuperarse pronto.

-Entendido, me aseguraré de que las siga. -Itachi se dirigió al doctor que salió del cuarto- Pagaré en este momento. ¿Puedo llevármelo?

-De acuerdo, pero le recomiendo que mantenga a su hermano alejado de esa escoria -dijo el médico refiriéndose a Naruto- Esos pandilleros lo único que traen son problemas, y apuesto que ese... chamaco lo trajo solamente para evitar problemas con la policía...

Itachi observó a su hermano dormido por la anestesia. Leyó las recetas un par de veces y, cuando el doctor terminó su sermón, llamó a Naruto para que le ayudara a cargar a Sasuke.

-¿¡Por qué yo!? -Fue el reclamo hecho por el rubio.

-Veamos, si no hubieras acosado a mi estúpido hermano el día de hoy, esto no habría pasado -Itachi puso su mano entre el cuello y el hombro de Naruto- Y realmente me gustaría que lo que dejamos pendiente pasara, pero ahora es más importante Sasuke. Él quiere hacer algo con su vida y eso lo respeto. Anda, cárgalo.

Refunfuñando, Naruto se las arregló para llevar en su espalda al moreno sin lastimarlo más, en lo que Itachi se acercaba a la consternada enfermera del pabellón

-Has de cuenta que no viste nada preciosa-le dijo mientras depositaba varios billetes de alta denominación dentro de su uniforme- O me veré obligado a "comerte" tan pronto te descuides.

-Cuando quieras papacito -contestó completamente embobada la enfermera- Salgo en dos horas, por si le interesa.

La enfermera salió rápidamente de ahí e Itachi sonrió ante su nueva conquista.

-Naruto, lleva a Sasuke a casa, y no le metas mano aún -Itachi se acercó a Naruto y clavó su mirada en él de nueva cuenta- Si lo haces con él lo sabré y lo que te haré no te va a gustar nada.

-¡Idiota! -Exclamó Naruto- Tú eres el que le quiere meter mano a tu hermano, yo no haría eso sin el consentimiento de Sasuke.

Derrotado por su antiguo líder (de nuevo) Naruto se dirigió al estacionamiento por su moto y descubrió el predicamento en el que se hallaba.

-¿Cómo diablos voy a llevar a Sasuke hasta su casa si no sé en donde vive? -Y observando su motocicleta, agregó- ¿Y cómo diablos me lo voy a llevar?

**Continuará** (Tan pronto me sea posible) ¿Logrará Naruto dar con la casa de Sasuke? Este capítulo está dedicado a las personas que me dejaron review y, bueno, las cosas siguen un rumbo y este aún no se detendrá. ¿Le meterá mano Naruto a Sasuke o es que le tiene miedo a Itachi? Dejenme aunque sea un review y recuerden, si se portan mal, inviten (a Itachi)


End file.
